


Fuckin' Nerd

by AMaroonKindOfOrange (XylB)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, That's it, bottom!Grif, this is just, top!Simmons, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/AMaroonKindOfOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old Grimmons porn. </p><p>Was considering the title 'They Fuck', and that could be a viable option for the next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Nerd

"Shit, shit, Grif - _Grif_!" Simmons shudders as Grif clamps a hand around the base of his cock, forcing away his orgasm.

"What the fuck, Grif?!"

"No. No, Simmons, you are _not_ coming before me again!"

"Grif, I - "

"No! I'm the one with a dick up his ass, I'm the one that comes first!"

"I can't help it when you keep...clenching like that!" Simmons’ face heats up and Grif grins, cocks his head.

"What, like this?" And Grif does it again, making Simmons groan. Grif grins wider and removes his hand, settling back down on his back.

"Well? Get on with it, then," Grif raises his eyebrows and shifts his hips a little bit, readjusting his legs on Simmons' shoulders.

"God, only you could be such a bitch while getting fucked." Simmons lets himself drop forward until he's on his elbows above Grif, Grif's legs now around his waist.

"C'mon Simmons, just - " Grif's cut off with his own moan as Simmons pulls out again, slow and torturous, before pushing back brutally fast.

He gets the rhythm going again, lube-slick and dirty, and Grif's panting out various curses and pushing up into his thrusts. Simmons is busy sucking a cruel hickey into Grif's neck as he carefully shifts his weight to one elbow and slowly moves his other arm down before pressing the cold metal of his cyborg hand right up against Grif's junk, fingers curling around his balls and god, Grif's reaction is _glorious_. He fucking _squeaks_ and Simmons snorts against his throat, chuckling while Grif bitches him out.

"God, I fuckin' _hate_ you, Simmons, jesus. Can't even have sex without you being a goddamn nerd."

"I've done -" hiccup "- nothing nerdy."

"You just put your cold-ass metal robot hand all over my balls! They're probably frozen by now!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Simmons kisses the bruise he's left on Grif's neck and moves up to kiss Grif himself. Grif huffs through his nose and kisses him back, reaching down to push Simmons' hand off his cock and wrap his own around it.

"Fuckin' hate you," he murmurs, but he's smiling against Simmons' lips as Simmons fucks in again.

"Yeah, okay," Simmons grunts, propping himself up above Grif with his metal hand and reaching down to play with the head of Grif's dick. He bites his lip and tilts his hips more, aiming for – _that_ , yeah. Grif whines and bucks, his hands flying up to grip Simmons' shoulders, nails digging in hard.

"Yeah, you like that?" Simmons pants. He jacks Grif a few times before focusing on the head, his fingers twisting around it and his thumb tap-tapping the sticky slit. Grif shudders against him and whimpers his name and fuck, Simmons almost comes right there and then.

Grif's legs tighten harshly around Simmons' waist when he comes - fucking clenching again - slicking up Simmons' fingers and making a goddamn mess on himself.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Simmons gasps, hiding is face in Grif's neck as he comes, arm trembling where he's holding himself up. 

And then Grif fucking _clenches_ again and Simmons moans weakly, his arm giving out. He drops onto Grif with an 'oof!', trapping his arm between them.

A hand tangles itself into his hair and then he's being pulled up and he opens his eyes only to close them again when Grif kisses him. Simmons relaxes into it and just enjoys the warmth of Grif's body against his.

It's a few long minutes of lazy making out before Simmons drags his lips away and sighs.

"We have to go clean up at some point, Grif."

"Ugh, you're telling me. I've got your come in my ass." 

Simmons chuckles and pushes himself up to his knees, carefully pulling out of Grif. A trail of come and lube accompanies the wet slap of his cock against his thigh.

"Grif. Tissue." It's handed to him and he does a cursory clean-up, wiping his dick and gently dabbing over Grif's hole. Grif's leg spasms as he does and Simmons chuckles.

"Come on," he says, lightly slapping Grif's thigh. "Shower time."

"Fuck you. M'tired." Grif tosses an arm over his eyes. Simmons rolls his eyes and extricates himself from the bed, dropping the tissues into the bin as he passes it on his way to the door.

"Bye, then," he shrugs, hand on the door handle.

"No, wait, wait, I'm coming, m'coming." And with that Grif rolls himself out of bed. "Wait, were you going to leave with no clothes on?"

"No, you dummy, I was just trying to get you up."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."


End file.
